


Imicabango Yakhe Ingqondo

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Imicabango Yakhe Ingqondo

Phambi kwalowo nalowo nkulunkulu abayisikhombisa, angaqinisekisa ukuthi wazama kanzima kangakanani ukugcina lezo zifungo, nokuthi futhi empilweni yakhe akazange enze esinye esasinzima kuye ukusifinyelela njengokujabulisa.

Kwesinye isikhathi, wayecabanga ukuthi ubelinganiselana kokuthile okufanayo hhayi enjabulweni, kepha okungenani kube nokuthula. Ukubambelela ezinkumbulweni zakhe ezimbalwa ezijabulisayo, waze wazizwa anelisekile futhi ezolile. Kusihlwa, lapho ukukhanya kwelanga kukhanya elangeni oluzolile lweTarth, wayehleli ebhentshini phambi komthombo futhi, ezungezwe ngabangikhohliwe, wayezwa ubukhona bukaJaime buqine kangangokuba ngesinye isikhathi wayekholelwa ukuthi uma elula isandla sakhe kuzoba ukwazi ukuyithinta. Kepha inkohliso yaphuka lapho iminwe yakhe yathutha ifuna kwakhe futhi ethola ucezu lwetshe kuphela, kubanda njengoba kunzima.

Yonke injabulo ihamba nesipoko sikaJaime, salowo Jaime ongaba wakhe emaphusheni kuphela.

Okwamjabulisa kakhulu uyise, owayeseqala ukukhathazeka ngezilimo zalowo nyaka, imvula enkulu yayine imvula ntambama. Wonke umuntu eTarth wayethathe lo mcimbi njengokhumbuza kakhulu umshado weNkosi uSelwyn owawuzokwenzeka ezinsukwini ezimbalwa.

Ngemuva kwezinsuku nje uJamaime esukile, uyise wayemangele ngokumemezela isinqumo sakhe sokuphinde ashade. Wayenenjabulo kuyena futhi wayezozizwa engcono kakhulu ukube ubengazi ukuthi uphoqelekile ukuthi ahambele lo mcimbi futhi abhekane namakhulu amehlo azombheka, kungaba ngamanyala noma ububele.

UBrienne wabubula washiya phansi isikhundla futhi wahlikihla izingalo zakhe ezama ukuzifudumeza. Izinga lokushisa lehle kakhulu ezinsukwini ezimbalwa; Yize lokhu bekungelutho uma kuqhathaniswa namakhaza abekhuthalele phakathi nobusika, wazisola ngokuthi engalethanga lutho lokuzimboza, yize ebenesiqiniseko sokuthi intombazane leyo ntombazanyana eyayibekwe nguyise yayimlandela futhi imlandela njengesithunzi, wayezovela kungekudala ngengubo yakhe.

Kepha kudlule imizuzu embalwa ingabonakali le ntombazane, ngakho-ke yanquma ukuthi sekuyisikhathi sokubuya. Kancane kancane wasukuma ezama ukungalahli ibhalansi yakhe. Wayesekwazi ukuhamba, ukugqoka, nokudla ukudla kwakhe ngaphandle kosizo, kepha wabona usuku lapho ekwazi ukukala, aphathe inkemba, noma aqhubeke nengxoxo ye-fluid ngaphandle kokufisa noma ngubani anaye. Ngisho noyise ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa wakhungatheka futhi wamuka kuye nganoma yisiphi isizathu. Ubengenamsola, bonke sebekhathele ngaye kungekudala. Wonke umuntu ngaphandle kukaJaime. Wayengahlala usuku lonke naye futhi emuphatha njengokujwayelekile. Noma kwakukhona kwaze kwaba lusuku asuka ngalo, futhi.

UBrienne wabubula futhi ngaphambi kokuba aphenduke abheke emuva wamthola emi phambi kwakhe. Wayemamatheka ngaleso senzo esinezinhliziyo ezinempilo, phakathi kokuhlekisa nokungabi namahloni ayemthanda kangaka ngasese. Wabuya wamoyizela kuye njengoba umakhaza uncipha kancane.


End file.
